We're All Fine
by LazyLouFics
Summary: What will happen to the Weasleys if Molly had died when she was fighting Bellatrix during the Battle of Hogwarts? After years when she died how are the Weasleys and how is Arthur? A fic based on the 2009 film 'Everybody's Fine'


**A/N: ****I loved making this fic though I'm still not finished with it. I don't own Harry Potter or Everybody's Fine. All right to the creators. **

* * *

It was twenty three years after the Second Wizarding World War and Arthur Weasley is now living alone at the Burrow after had died bringing Bellatrix Lestrange with her.  
Christmas was just weeks away and Arthur Weasley is planning to invite all his children and their families to have Christmas at the Burrow. Arthur had now been thinking about his children again and he felt the same lurking feeling inside him every time he thought about them. His Oldest, Bill is now living with Fleur and their three children, Louise, Victoire and Dominique at Shell Cottage and is still working at Gringotts Wizard Bank, Charlie is still at Romania working with Dragons, Percy is still working at the Ministry of Magic, and has two children: Molly and Lucy, and his wife, Audrey, Fred who had died on the Second Wizarding World War, George, twin of Fred, is now with his wife, Angelina and their two children, Fred and Roxanne, and still working on his and Fred's Joke Shop: The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Ron, once an Auror, is now living with his wife, Hermione and their two children, Rose and Hugo, and is now helping his brother, George at The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Ginny, his youngest and only daughter, the captain of the all women international Quidditch team: The Holy Head Harpies, is now living with her husband Harry Potter, famous Auror, best friend of his brother, Ron, and vanquisher of the darkest wizard of all, Lord Voldemort, and their three children: James, Albus and Lily at Godric's Hallow.

It's nearly sun down and Arthur was now setting the table for his supper. He sat at the chair in front of the long table, once filled by his seven children and his wife but now it was only him sitting in front of it. He felt lonely that he was now all alone in this once crowded happy house sitting alone on the long table. While eating his supper Arthur had decided that he was going to send a letter to all his children tomorrow morning saying that he, Arthur Weasley, is inviting them all to have Christmas at the Burrow.

The next thing in the morning he woke up early thinking about what he would say in his letter inviting his children at the Burrow. In the end he just decided that he would just send a simple letter inviting them.

_Dear Bill, _

_It's been years since we've had Christmas here at the Burrow and I was thinking that you should all come over and have Christmas here. Hope that you could come; I'm also inviting Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Ginny too with all their families. Bring your family with you too! _

_ Love Your Dad, Arthur_

The same thing was also written in the next six letters Mr. Weasley had written, addressed to his children, having just change the name of the person to whom it was sent to. After he had written all seven letters he had sent it to all his children using seven different barn owls.  
Arthur was pacing all around the house for what seemed like hours to him, hoping that one of his children would reply to his letter. Having to think that it was far too early for his children to reply to his letters and maybe the owl haven't even reached its destination.

He returned to his daily routine of the day like de-gnoming the yard, mowing the lawn and cleaning all the junk that was left in the bedrooms of all his children (it took him a year to clean and put everything that was in the twins' bedroom back to normal because it was full of traps and unsuccessful or gone bad Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products, since there was no one else to help him clean it) and sort out every single muggle artifact he had on the basement and in the attic(he still had many unknown muggle artifact) . It was already half past nine and still no letter came back from any of the owls Arthur had sent to his children. He then just decided that he would wait tomorrow for any of his children's reply to his letter, after hours of sitting on his favorite chair in the living room waiting for an owl to come swooping from the window or glancing on the fire place every time he heard a sound and went to bed.

* * *

On Shell Cottage, Bill have been putting flowers on the lump on the ground outside their house where the house elf, Dobby was buried when a barn owl had came and went into the window of their house. "Bill, there is a letter for you, it is from your dad." Fleur said, she had been speaking fluently in English after years and years of practicing it. "Yes, I'm coming." Bill said, laying the flowers on the ground and going inside the house.  
"Have you opened it?" he asked Fleur "what does it say?"  
"Your dad invites us to have Christmas at the Burrow." She said showing the letter to Bill. Bill bit his lip, he looked really worried then he said "I think dad has been really lonely for years so that's why his inviting us all but I've still got to talk to Charlie, we just need to tell him that we'll try our best to come."  
He got a quill and a spare parchment on his table and wrote a letter to his father. After he had written the letter he held the barn owl on his arm and tied the parchment on its leg and opened the window and the owl flied out of the house and toward the blue moon.

* * *

The next morning at the Burrow Mr. Weasley again woke up early but no letter came up until when he was eating his breakfast and two owls came swooping from the window, one was from the ministry sending his daily copy of the Daily Prophet and the other one was from the barn owl he'd sent to Bill. Mr. Weasley had dropped his spoon and placed a Knut on the pouch on the leg of the ministry's owl and then pulled the letter Bill had sent to him on the barn owl, he had thrown the Daily Prophet on the side of the table and spread the letter of Bill on the table surprisingly the letter was really short.

_Dear Dad,_

_ Thank you for inviting us! But we're still busy at work and Louise, Victoire and Dominique still haven't got back from school but they'll be back tomorrow so we still don't know if we could come but we'll try our best, if we could we'll be there 2 or 3 days before Christmas._

_ Love, Bill_

After reading the letter Bill had sent to him, Mr. Weasley didn't fell hungry anymore. Instead he just got up leaving his breakfast untouched and went out to the yard and watched the sun rise, the letter of Bill made him feel like he was not alone anymore because it had been months since any of his children wrote to him, though the letter didn't really fully cheered him because of the fact that they might not come on Christmas, Mr. Weasley just stood there for minutes thinking that his other children must've received his letter too by now so he expected to have five more letters to receive that day but after he had eating his lunch and finished cleaning the house not even one of the owls he'd sent to his other children had been back.

* * *

At Romania Charlie was nursing his right hand from an old burn he got from the Hungarian Horntail on the day they exported the dragon to Hogwarts for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament in which Harry Potter, his brother in law participated in. When an owl collided with the window on Charlie's bedroom, Charlie quickly got up from his chair and opened the window to let the owl in, the owl settled down on the table where he had putted the dittany to lessen the blackening of his skin (for some reason the burn never seemed to heal fully) he pulled the parchment attached to the owl and examined it, it was letter from his father inviting him to have Christmas at the Burrow.

_Dear Charlie, _

_ It's been years since we've had Christmas here at the Burrow and I was thinking that you should all come over and have Christmas here. Hope that you could come; I'm also inviting Bill, Percy, George, Ron and Ginny too with all their families. Bring your family with you too! _

_ Love Your Dad, Arthur_

"Dad," he said with a sigh "he forgot I don't have _my own_ family." Before, however, he could write back to his father another owl came and it was from his brother, Bill…

* * *

When Mr. Weasley had set the table again for his supper another owl came bursting in the open window (Mr. Weasley had left it open all day because he was expecting to have a reply from his letter) it was the owl he had sent to Charlie. He abandoned what he was doing and quickly removed the letter attached to the owl and read it.

_Dear Dad,_

It's still busy here at work, Norberta has laid another egg and it's really hard to book a portkey at this season because Christmas is coming but if I can book a portkey early I'll be able to have Christmas there at the Burrow. And Dad I still haven't got my own family so don't expect that I have company. Well I hope Bill and the others will be able to come.

Love, Charlie

Instead of feeling happy that another letter came from one of his children he felt that it hadn't been a good idea that he invited them to have Christmas at the Burrow because it looks like none of them will be able to come but he did chuckle a bit when he remembered that Charlie still doesn't have a family of his own. He ate his dinner quietly and went to bed thinking about his children…

He was standing at the living room of the Burrow facing, to his surprise, Mrs. Weasley looking alive; she looked like she hadn't even been to the Battle of Hogwarts.  
"Arthur, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said "Where are the children? How are they doing?" "I…Um…" Mr. Weasley said still gazing at Mrs. Weasley.  
"What's the problem Arthur?" she said looking worried.  
"Well, Molly dear, I…." he was choosing his words carefully in case Mrs. Weasley found out that he haven't been in touch with their children lately. "they're…Er….still doing great, in fact they'll be having Christmas here at the Burrow." he lied feeling that it would disappoint her if he said that he _was_ inviting them to have Christmas at the Burrow but it looks like they were all to busy to visit their father.  
"Well, that's great Arthur but why don't you look pleased that the children are visiting you?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, dear, I'm really happy that they are visiting me," he said while faking a smile. "It's just…I wish you were still here…and you could have Christmas with us too." he felt a tear drop from his eyes to his cheeks. "Arthur….." she was walking closer to him "I wish I was there too but…. I'm still with you and the children… right here." she touched Mr. Weasley's chest to where his heart was supposed to be and he saw that tears was streaming down her face too and then Mr. Weasley hugged her feeling that he might never be able to hug her again but after seconds of hugging her, she pushed away and patted his cheek.  
"Take care Arthur and take care of the children for me, dear." said Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley tried to reach her, to grab her in the hand and stop her from going but he could not move his feet.  
"But… Molly…" he said stretching his hand even tough it wouldn't do any better to try and stop her from leaving him alone again at the Burrow for he could not move.  
"Bye, Arthur" he heard her say.  
He opened his eyes, he was dreaming, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, he was panting. "Molly….."He whispered, He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath before he got up and changed his clothes.

This time Mr. Weasley is not excepting to receive any letter from any of his children (aside from his copy of the daily prophet coming from the ministry). He had spent the whole time of his breakfast thinking about the dream that he had. Why had Mrs. Weasley visited him on his dream? Was it real? The dream Mr. Weasley had caught his attention so much he almost forgot that he was still debating with himself on whether or not he was going to visit all his children before Christmas (whether they like it or not).

When he had finished eating his breakfast he decided that he will visit his children today and convince them to come with him to the Burrow and celebrate Christmas with him. So he went up to his and Molly's room, packed his bags for a week of travel then went to the backyard facing the horizon as the sun goes up he thought of Bill and Fleur's house, Shell Cottage then apparated, for a few moments Arthur felt his feet leave the grassy yard of the Burrow and then for a moment he felt that he was being forced through a tight tube then he felt the sandy ground of Shell Cottage and he smelled the salty sea water near by.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like this one. I'm still struggling to finish this fic but I already have it in my mind. Review. Favorite. Share. Thanks! :)**


End file.
